Their New Beginning
by Keiko Amano
Summary: He's cool and cold, doesn't care about love or whatsoever. She's careless and warm, she thinks love is everything. When both them who have opposite personalities meet. What will happen? They will create their beautiful new beginning, of course. Beginning of their sweet love.
1. First Meeting

**Hello, there, Harvest Moon fans! I'm Keiko Amano! This is my first time ever making Harvest Moon fanfiction**

**Please treat me well!**

**This is actually my OTP in Harvest Moon : A New Beginning. And, I have doubts about the characterization since I only have played HM : ANB up until Summer 5th! Haven't meet Felicity yet! Very sorry. **

**This story is dedicated to NeiLicity fans! And thank you for 'Autumn Winter xD' for encourage me to do this!**

**Sorry if this's too short. This is only the beginning. **

**Oh! And if you like Fairy Tail, please read my FT fanfics which are 9 of them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Another usual day at Echo Village. 6 AM, where everyone gets up from their beds. Neil wakes up from his bed, he stands up and walks to the kitchen, preparing his breakfast and eat it until 7 AM. He walks outside the town with everyone is still inside their house, he needs to prepare the things he wants to sell. Everyday, always like this. Except for rainy days, festival days, etc

Until... Now...

Neil walks to the next town like always. In his ways, he passes a orange-haired girl. He couldn't care less and keeps walking and takes his stuffs to sell. Exactly 10 AM, he opens his shop at the town square with the other seller. One of the sellers, Rod, is this blonde-haired boy's best friend and their shops are next to each other.

"Psst! Neil!" Rod said as he walks outside of his stand and jumps into the fence where Neil keeps the chicken

"What?" Neil asked "Hey! What are you doing in there? Out! Out!" Neil said. Rod sits next to the chicken and play with it, ignoring what Neil orders. Neil looks at the chicken lover "So, what is it?" Neil asked

"I heard that a new girl is coming to his town! I heard that she's a beauty!" Rod said

"Hn. I see" Neil said. Rod stares at his best friend as he stops playing with the chicken

"You're not interested?" Rod asked

"Not really" Neil answered

"I see... So you're type is Rachel, right?" Rod teased as he plays with it again, but still, no expression from him

"I'm not interested in love. I don't think it's necessary" Neil said. Rod sighs heavily. Silence covers them. Rod leans his body upon the fence. _What's wrong with him? Is he an elementary school girl? Geez. _Rod thought

_Tap... Tap... _They hear someone steps to the town square

"So, you're not interested in 2 most beautiful girls at the town? Like the new girl and Rachel?" suddenly, a brown-haired guy appears in front of Neil's stand. Both of them looks at the boy, it's Henry, one of the farmer in town

"Henry! How are you doing?" Rod greeted

"I'm fine. Playing with the chicken again, I see?" Henry asked with a soft smile as Rod nods hapilly "Ahaha. Anyways, Have you guys met the new girl yet?" Henry asked

"Actually, no... Have you, Henry?" Rod asked

"Yeah. She's really beautiful" Henry said

"Oh yeah? What's her name? How's her appearance?" Rod asked. Henry rolls his eyes up, remembering this girl he just met

"Felicity, she's a orange-haired girl. She stays at the inn, and she will help at Clement's restaurant!" a straight blonde-haired girl appears behind. "Hey, guys!" Rachel greeted. Rachel is the opposite of Henry. Henry is a cool and calm type guy, while Rachel is a cheerful and lively. Both of the are childhood friend and they're currently dating. Henry's house is right in front of Rachel's. They share the farm and take turn who will in charge in the livestocks or the crops

"I see... So, she visited your house?" Rod asked

"Ye-"

"Ehem! Sorry to interrupt, but, this is the place for shopping. If you don't need anything, just leave" Neil said. Cold as ever. But it hurts neither Henry nor Rachel, and of course, Rod too. They know this blonde-haired guy is just bad at communicating. He's actually a really nice guy "But... About this orange-haired girl. I think I met her. We happened to pass at the river area" Neil said

"EEH?! That's cheating!" Rod shouted

"I didn't talk to her! I didn't see her face, either!" Neil said

"Fuuu~ No fun, Neil. I thought both of you will become good friend and fall in love" Rachel teased as everyone except Neil laughs

"Okay, stop this nonsense. What do you need here?" Neil asked

"Actually, I want to buy 5 bags of chicken feed" Henry said

"And I need 2 normal treats! I shipped them in accident!" Rachel said

"There you go" Neil said giving them the stuff one by one to each one of them

"Here's the money, thanks, Neil" Henry said

"See you, Neil!" Rachel shouted while waving

"Henry is cool like you, I wonder if Felicity is lively like Rachel" Rod said. Neil jolts, he sighs heavily to Rod's words

"Urgh... She's noisy..." Neil said

"But, don't you think she's beautiful? She's talented at farm works, she's smart and easy to talk to, right?" Rod asked. Neil smile softly, yeah, once in a week chance, again, ONCE IN A WEEK

"I can't deny that. She really is cute and she's really smart. She helped me a lot" Neil said walking to the cow inside the fence next to him and pats its head. Rod smiles widely at his best friend

"It surprised me when you praised people" Rod teased as Neil blushes

"Sh-Shut up!" Neill shouted

"Yeah, yeahh" Rod said as they get back to their words. Neil notices that Rod is still playing with his chicken

"Back to your own place!" Neil shouted

"Alright, daaad" Rod teased. As Neil hold his grudge inside. Neil turns his face back to in front of the counter. Seeing an active reporter runs here

"Big scoop, guyss! The new girl!" Tina shouted to the town plaza. Rod and Neil both looks at her

"What is it, Tina?" Rod asked. Tina pants for a while. She takes a deep breath and then she exhales

"Felicity, the new girl, is actually from a big city which is not too far from here!" Tina said

"Really? I wonder why she moves here..." Rod said

"Maybe a fight with her parents?" Neil asked. Tina and Rod shakes their heads

"I don't think it is possible since she said that she loves them so much. Actually, she moved here to learn about 'becoming an adult', well... She's the same age as all of us, everyone here's 22, right? But I think she really has a childish side of her... But she has a mature side too... I know that well! Anyways, I'm going to find another scoop. See you guys!" Tina said as she leaves

"What's up with everyone talking about that new girl anywa-" Neil looks at Rod who is STILL playing with his chicken "ROD!" Neil shouted

.

.

.

5 PM, closing time. Neil walks with his carriage outside the town, not long after that, he's back and walks hurriedly to his house and throws his body to the bed

"Today's tiriiiing" Neil said. He rests for a while and then he stands up and cooks his dinner. He eats it for a while with his body is still hurting. This thing happens this once. He's a strong guy, and everyone knows it. But today, he feels really tired since everyone has been talking about this new girl. What's up with her anyway? He washes the plate. After all of that, he looks at the clock. _9 PM, huh? Everyone must be at their house. I should get a fresh air that I don't often get. _Neil thought and he walks outside. He sees the street lights are all on and the stars appear one by one. He walks to the west side of the town, following the trail of the road Rachel and Henry made.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._ The sound of Neil's footstep echoing. The town feels really quiet this night. He continues walking, hearing another footstep on the road. He stops walking but the other footstep stopped to. Neil slaps his forehead. _I must be too tired._ Neil thought. He continues walking...

BUMP! They both fall down

"So-Sorry!" Neil immediately looks at the person who bumped him. A wavy long orange-haired girl with a maid outfit plus a jacket. Neil tries to stand up.. "Ouch! Ouch! Oh no! My hair tangled on your jacket's zipper!" She said. She pulls Neil down and sits right in front of him. Their body gap is only 15 centimeters away. _So, this is the new girl everyone has been talking about. She just like what everyone told me, and I'm aware that this girl is careless. _Neil thought. The girl tries to untangle her hair and she did "Alright! I'm so-" Felicity stuns at the view of a really handsome blonde-haired boy who seems flustered right in front of her. She didn't notice they're so close

"Co-Could you back off?" Neil said with a slight blush

"I-I'm so sorry!" Felicity yelled as she backs off with a slight blush too. They both stand up. Felicity bows in formality as Neil bows back

"Are you Felicity?" Neil asked

"Yeah. And you?" Felicity asked

"I'm Neil" Neil answered

"Neil? Got it. I'm still not used to this town. Hope you guide me well!" Felicity said with a big smile which reminds him to something. Neil remembers what Rod said this afternoon, _"I wonder if Felicity is lively like Rachel"_. Neil smiles because of remembering his words. _She__ really does... _Neil thought as he chuckles smally

"Yeah..." Neil said with a soft smile because of the flashback which makes Felicity blushes and seeing her expression, Neil blushes too. They both turn their body and run fast to their houses. This is his first time he smiles twice a day... And this is the first time her heart beats this fast to a stranger's smile

This is the story of the waitress and the animal dealer, this is their love story.

_START. _

* * *

**I hope this is good. For more information, spoiler, prediction, next update date, you could follow me on Twitter! You can see the username or the link at my profile :D**

******Please, review! I know this pairing is kinda weird, but THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER! HAA!  
**

**I'll update when the review reaches at least 5 :DD See ya in 5 reviews! **

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	2. Being Friends

**Alrighty! I update this chapter right after I see the 5th review! Whoo! Thanks, guys! You rock!**

**And, sorry I couldn't reply all of your reviews, because I never did._. But really, everyone, thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to update faster! **

**So! This is the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Sit back, and relax!**

* * *

_Beep... Beep! Beep... Beep! _The alarm rings so loudly. Neil takes his alarm and turn it off... He wakes up from his bed, standing with still wobbling feet, and walks to the bathroom to wash his face.

He looks at his face, he's really pale. He couldn't sleep that well last night. Everything was too sudden, even though he finds her annoying just like what he thinks of Rachel. Neil walks to his kitchen, his eyes catches the calendar which hangs next to the stove. It's Friday. And this is his day out. He sighs in relieve. He finally can get a fresh air today.

He sits on his dining table

_knock... knock..._ He's eating, there's no way he would respond. The door opens with a blonde-haired girl steps inside

"Hey, Neeeeeil!" Rachel said. Neil stops eating. He looks, err... Glare at the girl who is already in

"What is it?" Neil asked coldly "Can't you see I'm ea-"

"Could you go to Clement's place for me today? He promised that he will give me an old recipe book of his, but Henry caught a fever, so I need to take care of him plus the crops and the livestock! Pretty please! Today is your day off, right? Right?" Rachel insisted. Neil slaps his forehead. _And I thought today is my holiday... Urgh, what should I do? I mean Rachel and Henry helped me a lot! _Neil thought. He sighs. He continuously open and closes his mouth without a word coming up... "So? What about it, Neil? I just need you to take the book and give it to me tomorrow!" Rachel said

"But, why me? What about other people? There are a lot of people in this town. What about Rod? Tina? Iroha? Sanjay? Allen? Michelle?" Neil said

"But your the one who is closest to me! Come on, Neil! I'm begging you!" Rachel insisted even more. It's true that both of them are really close, since when she moved in, the only one who has the same age as her is only Neil. Neil sighs loudly

"It's troublesome. But, fine, I'll do it" Neil said as Rachel jumps in excitement

"Thank you, Neil! See ya!" Rachel shouted and leaves. _Annoying and loud as ever, but that's her..._ Neil thought as he starts eating again until the clock shows 8 AM. He stands up from the dining table and then he washes his dishes. Not long after that, he walks around the town, the forest and everywhere to refresh his mind. When he's back, it's already 3 PM. He misses lunch. Maybe this is his opportunity too, so he continues walking to his next destination, Clement's restaurant

.

.

.

Neil opens the door of Clement's restaurant, seeing the table in front of the door is full of foods. Neil stuns at the view. _A-A fest?!_ Neil thought

"Oh~! You're Neil, right?" An orange-haired girl walks to him "Welcome!" She shouted. _Urghh... Why her?_ Neil thought

"Felicity... right? What are these?" Neil asked. Felicity smiles widely

"Oh. This dish here? That's my lunch!" Felicity said. Neil face palmed. _This girl here can eat a whole of this?! _Neil thought "I don't have many patrons at the moment, so I'm just taking my lunch break. A little late lunch!" Felicity said. Neil couldn't respond. Felicity stares at Neil for a while

"Wh-What?"

"Would you care to join, Neil?" Felicity asked. _It's true that I didn't have lunch... But isn't it too much? What if I reject? Would it be rude?_ Neil thought. Neil sighs. He needs to eat anyway

"Okay, I'll join you" Neil said. Felicity jumps in excitement

"Great! I love to eat with someone else. Food just tastes better when you're sharing it!" Felicity said but Neil doesn't respond which makes Felicity stares at him for a while, not long after that, she snaps out of it "Please, go ahead, sit down!" Felicity said as Neil sits down and Felicity sits across him "Well then, let us give thanks to the one who made all the ingredients, and the one who prepared the meal!"Felicity said. And both of the start eating...

She has been eating a lot, really, A LOT

"Hey-"

"Let's eat this next" Felicity said as she takes another dish to eat. _How can she eat a lot like that?!_ Neil thought "Oh, but this look good too!" She said as she takes another dish. Neil face palms. She's scary indeed. _  
_

"O-Oi... Aren't you eating too much?" Neil said. But she doesn't respond. She's at her own world. Felicity eats everything that is on the table. The only thing left is an omelet. "Phew, that was delicious! I can see why people come here to eat everyday!" Felicity looks at the omelet in front of Neil who is already really full "Hey, hold on a moment!" Felicity said "Neil, there's still food on your plate. You're not going to eat that?" Felicity asked. Neil glances at Felicity

"Take it. Sorry, I'm full" Neil said

"Wow, are you sure? Of course, I'll happily take it off your hands... Thanks!" Felicity said as she eats the omelet. Neil leans his face on his palm. _She's very unusual... Another weird girl... _Neil thought

"Hey, you really like food, huh?" Neil asked to the girl who already finished everything

"Yeah! I love them! But, I can't cook... That's the problem..." Felicity said

"Oh. I see" Neil said coldly again. Felicity stares at Neil fiercely. She points her finger to him

"BAD AT COMMUNICATING!" Felicity shouted. Neil stuns

"H-Huh?" Neil asked

"Alright~! I'm right~! I know it! You're bad at communicating!" Felicity said as Neil blushes lightly

"So what?!" Neil said

"Nothing! I hope we can be friends, Neil!" Felicity said with a wide smile. Neil stands up from his seat without responding anything. Felicity smiles at the boy in front of the door "Thank you so much for today. The food you shared with me was really delicious, Neil!" Felicity said

"Yeah" Neil said with a really really flat tone

"Oh. I'm very happy, you're a nice person, Neil" Felicity said which makes Neil stuns. _Me? Nice? That's the first time ever someone said I'm nice! _Neil thought

"Wait... Me? Nice? You're kidding me!" Neil shouted. Felicity shakes her head

"No. If you're not nice, you wouldn't eat together with me today" Felicity said "If possible, let's eat together again sometime soon. I'm looking forward to it already!" Felicity said. Neil couldn't help but blushes lightly to his girl in front of him

"Where's Clement?" Neil asked, changing the topic

"I don't know, but he left me this recipe book to give to Rachel" Felicity said

"Oh. I'll take that. Henry caught a fever, so Rachel is really busy. I'll deliver it to her" Neil said

"See? You're nice!" Felicity said

"See ya later" Neil said and walks outside. _He's really cute..._ Felicity thought

.

.

.

Another day at Echo town. At usual, Neil finishes his food right before eight. He almost ready to walks outside and greeting the town folks. He's neither Henry nor Rachel, he's not visiting them house to house, he talks when they greet him.

BRAK! Someone slammed the house door

"Hey! Do you have any manner?!" Neil shouted

"Shut up! You're the animal dealer right?! I can't believe that the cow you sold to me got sick in just 4 days! Some quality you have!" He shouted

"Hey! My quality of livestock is absolute! You just treat it badly!" Neil shouted

"You accusing me?! So what if I didn't give it treats and didn't take him outside for 2 days?!" He shouted even louder

"See?! YOU can't take care of that cow! That's why it's sick!" Neil shouted

"HUH?! YOU just SOLD me A SICK COW on PURPOSE!" He shouted

"It was a mistake to sell it to you!" Neil shouted

_Knock... knock... _He doesn't notice someone is at the door. It's Felicity

"HUH?!" He shouted

Felicity walks in, seeing that Neil is shouting to someone, and so does the guy

"Like I said, it was a mistake to sell it to you!" Neil repeated. _Eh?!_ Felicity thought. The man becomes more irritated

"Hah! Some shopkeeper you are! I'll never buy animals from you again!" He shouted. Neil tighten is fist

"That's fine by me. I'll never sell animals to someone like you again!" Neil shouted. He turns his back, not facing his customer. The costumer is at his limit

"Gah... What a waste of time this was" He said. He walks to the direction of the door, seeing Felicity stunned at the view "Out of my way! I'm leaving!" He shouted. Felicity walks away as the customer walks outside the house. Felicity walks to Neil. He notices there's still a footstep inside his house. He turns his back, seeing Felicity is behind him

"Oh, It's you. What do you want?" Neil asked coldly

"What was that?" Felicity asked

"This has nothing to do with you. Just leave me alone" Neil said. Felicity can predict how stubborn he can be. Felicity doesn't move from the place she stands and stares at Neil which makes him uncomfortable "Don't make that face! You're acting like I'm picking on you" Neil said. Felicity keeps staring at him. It makes him the most uncomfortable person in the town "Okay, okay. You win. You'll leave me alone if I tell you about it, right?" Neil asked. Appears a small smile upon Felicity's face "That guy with a bad attitude who was in here before is a customer of mine" Neil said "He came to complain about a cow I sold to him" Neil continued

"Huh? But why?" Felicity asked

"You want to know why?" Neil asked "It seems that the cow I sold him got sick. He seems to think that I sold him a sickly cow on purpose" Neil explained "I asked him how he's been looking after the cow. And it turns out he's been treating it badly" Neil said "So it quickly descended into a fight" Neil continued "Pretty bad of him, right? he's gone now, anyway, so everything's okay" Neil said

"Wait... What about the sick cow?" Felicity asked

"Huh? What was that?" Neil asked. Neil snapped "Argh, you're right! I need to give some medicine to the poor thing or it'll be done for!" Neil said "How could I overlook that? Right, if I run, I still can make it!" Neil said as he walks outside of the house. Felicity smiles at him. _He can be overtaken by anger, huh? That's another cute point of him_ Felicity thought with a chuckle

"Maybe I should stay here for a while, waiting for him... I hope the cow is save..." Felicity said. She sits at the dining table, and waiting for too long... She falls a sleep...

.

.

.

Neil opens the door while panting...

"Phew, I'm worn out!" Neil said. He looks at the sleeping beauty at the dining table "What, you're still here?" Neil said. He didn't notice that she's asleep. He walks to her, seeing her beautiful sleeping face. Neil looks at her for a while, until...

FLICK! Neil flicked Felicity's forehead

"Huh- KYAAAA!" Felicity shouted as she falls from the chair. Neil looks at her expressionless "O-Ouch... Hey! What was tha- What happened, Neil?!" Felicity shouted as she immediately stands up and walks to Neil

"Huh? You want to know what happened? I took some animal medicine to him, that's what happened" Neil said "I also gave him some advice on how to better look after the cow. It might not make a difference but at least I tried" Neil continued. Felicity smiles widely. _Thank goodness..._ Felicity thought "What're you smiling for, eh?" Neil asked "T-Thanks for that, anyway" Neil said

"Huh? Why thank me?" Felicity asked

"If you hadn't been here I don't think I'd have given that poor cow a second thought. I was so angry!" Neil said. Felicity smiles softly at Neil

"You're welcome, then! That's what friends for!" Felicity said. Neil blushes lightly at her expression

"Y-You've got work to do, too, right? Go on, get out of here! I'm busy too. See you later" Neil said. Felicity stands there, without moving

"Firstly, this is Saturday, you're off... Secondly, don't you notice that it's raining hardly outside?" Felicity said while pointing at the window, the rain is really scary, indeed

"Huh? But when I ran outside, it didn't rain" Neil said

"Yeah, it started after you flicked me... And it hurts!" Felicity said, touching her forehead

"You're exaggerating, geez..." Neil said. Felicity pouts

"Anyway, I can't go out with this weather..." Felicity said. Neil sighs very very very heavily

"Fine, fine, I'll prepare some tea" Neil said

"No need, really!" Felicity said "Don't be too formal, we're friends, riiiight?" Felicity teased. Neil sits in front of her at the dining table and stays silent. And with his silence, Felicity feels the awkwardness around them

BRAKK!

"Oh, man! Neil! The weather is reall- Oh, did I disturb you guys?" Rod asked "I'll be taking my le-"

"Wait. You stay here" Neil said pulling Rod to the dining table

"Ah! I remember, I have to go to work!" Rod said

"Nonsense. It's raining outside" Neil said as he forces him to sit next to him. Rod stares at Felicity

"Hey, who is she?" Rod asked loud enough that Felicity can hear him

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself to all of the townsfolk yet. I'm Felicity, nice to meet you!" Felicity said with a smile

"Oh! You're the beauty everyone is talking about!" Rod said

"E-Eh? Me? Beauty? Wouldn't it be Rachel?" Felicity said

"You both beautiful in your ways" Rod said as both of them chuckles "But anyways, why are you here with him? He's not much of a talker you know, he's the exact opposite of you, he's cold!" Rod said while crossing one of his arm behind Neil's shoulder

"Hey-"

"Really? I thought that Neil is really nice..." Felicity said bluntly "Ah! The rain stopped. Thanks for today, Neil and..."

"I'm Rod" Rod said with a grin

"Nice to meet you, Rod!" Felicity said as she runs to the restaurant. Rod glances at Neil and then he smirks

"Hey, Neeeeeeeil... Why is your face redd?" Rod teased while poking his best friend's cheek

"S-Shut up! Leave! Leave!" Neil shouted

"No wayy! You invited me hereee~! Tell me, who is her to you?" Rod asked

"A f-f-f-friend! That's it!" Neil said. Rod stands up from his seat

"Fine by me! See ya, Neil!" Rod said as he leaves. Neil leans his face on the dining table. _What was that...? That's the second time she said that... _Neil said with a really red face

_This might be a really beautiful friendship..._

* * *

**Do you guys notice where did I get the plot from? Hmm? Should I tell you? No wayy~! Guess it yourself! :P A real Harvest Mooners must know where did I get the plot! If you guys guess it right, I tell you, you can predict the next chapter, because I will take the next chapter plot from the same source! :D**

**For next update date, I'll announce it like always, but first... It must reach at least 8 reviews! Whoo!**

**See you guys next time! :D**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	3. Their True Self

**Sorry! My laptop broke, it's really late for me to update now, very sorry! :'(**

**I'll tell the real story later!**

**Sorry I broke my promise!**

**Okay, be honest, it took me a looong time to arrange the plots I got at my dream. Haha, yeah, I usually got my plots from my daydreams or my night dreams, sometimes, from my friend's live story or mine, and, err... About twice? I got the plots from a song :D**

**Thank you for all the reviewers! You're too kind, all of you! **

**Enjoyy~~**

* * *

First Sunday of Felicity at Echo Village. She walks out of her room. She runs outside, feeling the nice breeze of morning in Echo Village. She looks everyone is walking around the town, since it's her holiday! She walks to the direction of main village area. She notices a friend of her is passing by

"Hey, Rachel!" Felicity shouted. Rachel turns her face, seeing that Felicity is at opposite direction of her "What are you doing so early in the morning? It's still 8 you know?" Felicity said

"Yeah! As usual, I greet everyone at the town, after that, I'll mine while Henry, after he takes care of the livestock because it's his turn today, he will forage! I already harvested the crops and ship it. Henry usually greet everyone at evening, so do I when I have to take care of the livestock" Rachel explained. Felicity amazed at her friend's work

"You're awesome, Rachel! Good luck, then!" Felicity cheered

"Yeah! Thanks! See you!" Rachel said and leaves. She intended to greet everyone house to house too, and she did. And her final destination is, Neil's house

.

.

.

Felicity walks inside Neil's house as she looks at someone is walking outside

"Ah... You're Rod, right?" Felicity said. Rod smiles at her

"Hello, Felicity. Are you here to see Neil too?" Rod asked "I was walking my dog and dropped in to see him on my route" Rod explained "Neil's inside the house. I'm going home to pick up something I forgot. See you later" Rod said as Felicity nods. She makes a way for Rod to walk out

"_Bark!_" There's a sound of a dog. Felicity's confused. _I didn't remember Neil has a dog._ Felicity thought. She walks to Neil, seeing that he's enjoying himself by playing with a big dog

"Hey, you're a cutie, aren't you!" Neil said to the dog. Felicity holds her laughter. _I was true all along! He's cute! _Felicity thought "Rod just gone to get something he forgot. Don't worry, we'll wait for him to come back together" Neil said with a big smile upon his face. Felicity smiles softly at him. _So this is his true self, huh? Glad I know it. _Felicity thought

"_Bark!_" The dog barked again. And he walks to Felicity

"Hey, wait! Hold on!" Neil said. He turns his body and now is facing Felicity. Neil jolts in shock. Felicity too. They stay silent for a while "H-Hey, how long have you been there for? You s-surprised me!" Neil asked. Felicity thinks that it wouldn't be good to tell him everything. Neil walks closer to Felicity, really close. Felicity feels her heart thumps once "Fess up, how long have you been standing there? You didn't see... See any of that, did you?" Neil asked. Felicity gulps

"See any of what? I just got here then the dog walks to me" Felicity said. _Ahhh... I spurted out a lie! H-He didn't notice, r-right?_ Felicity thought

"Good. Forget I said anything" Neil said. Felicity sighs in relieve "Rod left me here with his dog not for too long, just a little while" Neil explained "I got a lot of other things to do, though! I don't have time for this!" Neil said. Felicity chuckles lightly "In fact, I was just about to go and drop his dog off back at Rod's house. Do you want to come along?" Neil asked

"Sure, why not?" Felicity said with her usual smile

"Let's go then. Come on, doggy. We're not leaving you behind" Neil said as Neil, Felicity and the dog walks to Rod's house.

Along the way. Silence covers them. Felicity sometimes steals a glance to Neil. _I really want to learn about Neil more... I'm pretty sure he's nice, caring and gentle person, I just know it... _Felicity thought

"Why are you staring at me?" Neil asked as Felicity snapped

"A-Ah! Sorry... Maybe I'm just tired and sleepy..." Felicity said

"What did you do today?" Neil asked

"Hmm... I visited everyone's house, just like Rachel and Henry" Felicity said "And I guess it's really tiring. I really admirer how Henry and Rachel work. I never heard them complain... Have you?" Felicity asked

"I've heard Rachel complained, she complained because of Henry is blablabla... She's really loud..." Neil said

"But Rachel is really fun!" Felicity said

"I don't know how to respond" Neil said. He looks at Felicity who is next to him "Anyway, don't work too hard. Make your parents proud and become an adult slowly" Neil said while putting his hand on Felicity's head which makes her blush

"T-T-T-Thanks!" Felicity stammered. Not long after that, they're arrive at Rod's house. They step inside, seeing Rod is still looking from the thing he forgot

"There it is! Right. I better get back to Neil's place" Rod said. He hears someone is opening the door. He turns his back, seeing Neil, Felicity and his dog are in "Hey? What are you doing here? I was just about to come back over" Rod asked

"I'm bringing your dog back. A dog needs a master, after all! I can't do you favors all day long!" Neil said. Rod looks at him in confusion

"What're you talking about? You're the one who said you'd look after my dog while I came back to get this" Rod said as Felicity holds her laughter

"Enough double talk! I've no idea what you're talking about!" Neil said "Here's your dog back. I'm going home!" Neil said "See you later, both of you" Neil said as he leaves

"What's up with Neil?" Rod asked. Felicity couldn't take it anymore, she bursts out laughing

"Ahahahahaha... My! I can't take i- hahahaha" Felicity laughed. Rod looks at her confusedly "Ah... Sorry... Sorry..." Felicity said as she wipes her tears "I just saw him playing with your dog..." Felicity said after she calmed down

"You saw him playing with my dog? I guess he was embarrassed at getting seen" Rod said "He must know you saw him and came here to hide his embarrassment" Rod said "He got a bit of sharp tongue so it can be hard to tell, but he's actually a really kind guy" Rod explained. Felicity eyes soften as she touches her head

"I know. I know it from the first time I met him..." Felicity said. _So this is 'the mature side of Felicity' that Tina told me about? She can see through people?_ Rod thought. Rod smiles at the orange-haired girl

"I'm glad that he got someone else who understands him now, anyway" Rod said "I guess this sounds a little odd coming from me, but I hope you'll be a good friend to Neil" Rod said. Felicity smiles at Rod

"Yeah!" Felicity said "Ah... Tina said she want to go to my house today, see you!" Felicity said as she walks away. Rod pulls Felicity's wrist

"Wait!" Rod said. Felicity looks at Rod in confusion "Sorry for doing this out of the blue, but do you, in any chance, has someone you like?" Rod asked

"No... Why?" Felicity asked

"What do you think of Neil?" Rod asked

"I think he's really cute..." Felicity said

"I see... Thanks" Rod said as he pushes Felicity said. Rod leans his back on the door and slides down "I just wish that things between them develop more. This is the first time I see someone can see through Neil" Rod said

.

.

.

Neil walks home. He closes the door roughly which catches everyone eyes on him. _Is something wrong with Neil?_ Everyone thought. Neil sits on the chair at the dining room. _What was that? It's too embarrassing for me to show her 'that'! Why did she say a lie? So I won't be mad? No way! She maybe laughs at me!_ Neil thought. His eyes catch something on the floor. He walks to it and picks it

"A ribbon?" Neil said while looking at the black ribbon "It must be Felicity's. I better take it to her" Neil said. He puts it in his pocket and walks to the inn. He walks to Felicity's room. He stops in front of the door and knocks the door

_Knock... Knock... _Neil knocked but no respond

"I'm coming in" Neil said as he comes in, seeing that Felicity is talking to Tina. Neil walks closer to them as they notice him

"Neil! Have you come to see me? I'm glad" Felicity said. _H-Huh? Glad? She's expecting me to come? _Neil thought "I've got something I need to do, though, so can you just wait a moment?" Felicity said. _She seems busy..._ Neil thought

"Yeah, sure" Neil said as she leaves. Neil looks at Tina

"Hey, Neil!" Tina said excitingly

"Something the matter?" Neil asked

"I'm just getting Felicity to write an article" Tina said "One of the journalists I work with has asked her to write something for the paper" Tina explained

"Why ask her?" Neil asked

"You don't know about that yet, do you?" Tina asked "You might not think so just by looking at her, but Felicity's something of a famous food critic" Tina said "Not only does she really know her stuff but she has a way with food related words. Food lovers love her!" Tina said

"HUH?! That's new for me" Neil said. They both hear the door opening. Felicity walks closer to them "Sorry to keep you waiting, Tina! Here's the finished text" Felicity said as she gives her the paper

"Thanks Felicity! You've really saved my bacon on this one. I'll be sure to send some cookies your way!" Tina said "My work here is done. See you later, Neil!" Tina said as she leaves. Neil looks at Felicity who seems down

"What is it?" Neil asked

"All that writing about food has made me want to eat some!" Felicity said. Neil looks at Felicity, after a while, he sighs

"How about I treat you something at the restaurant?" Neil asked

"Oh, Neil, you're going to treat me? Wow, thanks so much!" Felicity said "Although, if possible... I'd like to eat something cooked by you, Neil. Will you cook for me?" Felicity asked

"Huh?! N-No way!" Neil said

"Oh come onnn~ I'll eat anything you cook!" Felicity insisted "Pleaseee?" Felicity said. Neil sighs

"Fine..." Neil said

"Great! Then let's get going to your house, Neil!" Felicity said as both of the walk to Neil's house.

They walk next to each other like always, which catches some people passing by. They look at them with a grin. They really misunderstand the situation here.

They finally arrive. Felicity sits at the dining table as Neil opens his fridge. _With these ingredients, I could only make an Egg Soup. Oh_ _well... _Neil thought. He starts to make the food and puts it on the dining table in front of Felicity, after that, he sits across her

"Wow, what a delicious looking Egg Soup! Let's see how it tastes" Felicity said as she starts eating. Neil stares at her while she's eating. _She's enjoying this... _Neil said with a soft smile without Felicity noticing "This soup was... Wonderful! You know a way around a kitchen, Neil!" Felicity said happily

"Glad you like it..." Neil said as Felicity continues to eat until she's finished

"That you for the delicious food, Neil. It really was all wonderful!" Felicity said

"Ahh... I'm happy to have pleased a food critic" Neil said as Felicity jolts

"What's that? You're happy to have pleased a food critic? Neil, how do you know about that?" Felicity asked worriedly. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that? _Neil thought

"Tina told me..." Neil said

"I see... Tina told you" Felicity said with a sad expression

"Why do you look so sad? It's not bad being a food critic, right?" Neil asked

"When people found out that I'm a food critic they tend to stop cooking things for me" Felicity confessed "They're worried that I'll start to get all critical on their culinary skills" Felicity continued

"Huh?! Isn't that rude?!" Neil yelled. Felicity looks at Neil and then she smiles

"So for you to know that and still make me something... I'm so happy!" Felicity said "Thank you so much, Neil. Today will be a day I remember forever" Felicity said. _So this is the real her...? A food critic..._ Neil thought

"Yeah... You're welcome..." Neil said "Ah! I forgot" Neil said as he stands up from the said and Felicity follows him

"What is it, Neil?" Felicity asked

"You left your ribbon... There you go..." Neil said. Felicity looks around her chest

"Ahh! It is missing! Thanks a lot, Neil!" Felicity said as she takes the ribbon "Sorry, Neil... Do you have a mirror?" Felicity asked

"At the bathroom. This way..." Neil said as he shows the way. Felicity stands in front of the mirror, but she quite having a problem with the ribbon. Neil takes the ribbon and put in on her right in front of the mirror. He tighten it and looks at Felicity's face which is reflected at the mirror. _If I look at her closely... She does look really beautiful... _Neil thought

"Neil? What is it?" Felicity asked

"No... You're really beautiful" Neil said suddenly. Neil snapped as both of them blush wildly

"H-Huh?" Felicity said

"N-Nothing!" Neil said. Felicity gulps

"I-I see! See you later, Neil!" Felicity said as she runs outside. Neil falls down with a really red face

_What was THAT?! _Both of them thought

* * *

**Ahh... The feelings started to grow... It's really cute to imagine when Neil said that she's beautiful ****XD **

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic so much. When this fanfiction finishes, I might start to make NeiChel story because someone requested me at twitter. The problem is... I LOST MY PLOT BOOK! EVEN THOUGH I HAVE SUCH A GREAT PLOT INSIDE! **

**Pray to the god... I wish I find my plot book m(_ _)m Ah! Anyways, spoiler and next update date will be available at my twitter soon. You can see the link at my profile :D I will update when the review catches 15! :D See ya guys!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	4. Like?

**Hello! So, like I promised, I will tell you what happened last time. Why did I update when the review caught 11, but I promised that I would update when the review caught 8? Here's the story**

**So... I went to the mall with my friends, and at the mall, there was no wi-fi. When I was back home, I remembered that my laptop broke, so I thought "Ah... There's no way there's a review. I mean, it's been about a week!". When I was playing with my phone, I finally opened the legacy story stats, but the review already caught 11! In one day! So, I ran to my older brother's room "Nii-chan! I need your laptop! 5 minutes! I'm begging you!" I shouted "No" He said simply "I'll give you my ice cream!" I shouted "Deal. Five minutes from... now" He said as I straightly update it**

**Totally worth an ice cream. ._.**

**Ah! This chapter gonna be longer than the other chapters before. I hope it's not boring! :D**

* * *

Felicity stays at the bed all night. This is too sudden for her, even though she thinks love is everything, but, she never loved someone before! Even though a lot of boys confessed to her, but her reply is 'sorry... I have someone I like' and that's obviously a lie!

Today is Monday. She stays at her bed and doesn't move at all... She reaches her bag which is full of shoujo manga of her sis. She reads and observes one of the manga

_'The boy smiles at the girl... _

_"You look really beautiful in that dress" he said. The girl blushes_

_"I love you..." The boy said. The girl smiles softly _

_"I love you too..."'_

Felicity immediately closes the book

"W-What should I doooo?!" Felicity shouted

_Knock... Knock..._ Someone knocks the door and opens it slowly

"Felicity? Are you alright?" Appears a blonde-haired girl at the door. She steps closer to still-in-bed Felicity, and then she sits on the bed "What happened?" Rachel asked

"I-I caught a fever..." Felicity said

"Yeah, your face does look red" Rachel said "Take care, okay? I'll tell Clement about this..." Rachel said as she leaves

Not long after that...

_Knock... Knock..._

"Felicity? You're in? I'm coming in!" Appears a brown-haired girl "Whoa! You look horrible!" Tina said

"Oh, hey, Tina..." Felicity said

"Are you alright? This is the cookies I promised and I also deliver this magazine, Dunhill said to give it to you, your sis sent this" Tina explained

"Really? Thanks..." Felicity said. Tina looks at Felicity

"Would it be better if I tell Neil about this?" Tina asked as Felicity blushes

"H-Huh?! Why N-Neil?!" Felicity stammered

"Because... You both look extremely close!" Tina said

"W-We're just f-friends!" Felicity denied. Tina sighs

"Alrighty, then. I'll leave you. Better take some medicine and rest well... Hope you'll get better tomorrow..." Tina said as she leaves. Felicity sits up, she takes the cookies one by one as she opens the magazine her sister gives

From 'Moon Love' magazine with the cover of beautiful legendary farmer, Claire who looks a lot like Rachel. The theme of this month discussion in '_Love_' segment is... '_How do you feel about HIM?_'. Felicity opens the page.. She reads it one... By... One...

.

.

.

Felicity slams the door of her room roughly with her face still really pale. She walks down stairs and reaches for the phone at the counter, really early in the morning...

She dials a number that somehow she remembers very well

_"Hello?" _A familiar voice for Felicity spoke

"Sis, it's Felicity..." Felicity said

_"Hey, Fel! Have you read the magazi-"_

"Sis! You're magazine is wrong! Is wrong! Is wrong! Is wrong!" Felicity shouted

_"No way! It's the most accurate maga-"_

SLAM! Felicity slammed the phone closed. She walks with wobbly feet to her bathroom and washes her face. She eats for a while, and goes straight downstairs, she needs to work today

"Hey, Fel- whoa! You sure you're alright?" Rachel said after talking a while with Hossan

"Yeah... I'm alright... Just... Spent... Whole night... Reading... Magazine..." Felicity said

"You know, Clement said that if you don't come today, it's alright. You've worked really hard lately" Rachel said

"No... I've got to go to work" Felicity said. Rachel looks at her. _Henry did the same too back then, he insisted to go to work, and I can't do anything about it since he stayed on bed a whole day long the day before that _Rachel thought

"Alright. But don't work too hard" Rachel said as she pushes Felicity's back lightly to the direction of the Restaurant

Felicity slowly opens the door... She sees Clement is talking to someone

"Yeah... Felicity didn't come to work yesterday, maybe today too... Why did you ask, Neil?" Clement said. Felicity snapped. Suddenly, her heart is beating fast

_'When you fall in love with a guy, there are some signals..._

_1. Every time you hear his name, your heart beats really fast'_

"I see... Thank you. It's just that I haven't seen her ever since yest-"

"Isn't that Felicity?" Clement said. Neil immediately turns his head, seeing Felicity is at the door

"There you are! Rachel said that you caught a fever! I was worried, geez!" Neil said, Felicity couldn't say anything, she stuns at the place

_'2. Every time you see him, you can't say anything and just paralyzed like that'_

Neil walks to Felicity who's acting really strange. He pats her head

"If anything happened, feel free to let me know... I'll gladly help you" Neil said as he walks away

_'3. Every time he touches you, you face feels really hot'_

"C-Clement. I-If it's o-okay, ca-can I take another da-day off?" Felicity stammered with a really red face. Clement looks at Felicity

"Sure, you don't look so good. You shouldn't press yourself to work today" Clement said. Felicity bows as she leaves. She runs toward Hana's general store. She sits down on the bench across Hana's general store. Suddenly. A certain old lady steps out, her eyes catches the young girl in front of her shop

"My... Felicity? What happened?" Hana asked. Felicity doesn't looks at Hana and still looking at her laps

"I-I don't know... I mean... I..." Felicity's not sure what to say. Hana stares at Felicity. She smiles gently at the new girl

"Felicity, would you feel better if I give you a gift?" Hana asked

"No! Don't! It's fi-" Hana gives a small box to Felicity. Felicity looks at the small cute box which is still wrapped nicely

"Open it..." Hana said. Felicity unwrapped the box and open it. Inside, there's a ring, so-called 'commitment ring'

"Ah! This is a commitment ring! There's no way I could accept such an expensive ring!" Felicity said

"Nono... It's alright. Take it. Do you know what 'commitment ring' used for?" Hana asked. Felicity shakes her head. Hana smiles at her "When the time comes, you'll know... I'll be taking my leave... See you soon..." Hana said as she leaves. Felicity stares blankly at the commitment ring. _I wonder why Hana gives me such an expensive thing? If she just gave me a recipe, I would accept it happily _Felicity thought. She puts the ring back as she looks at every direction, it's still 3 PM. Felicity's eyes catches the direction of the town square. Even though it's pretty far away, she still can see Neil from here _He's with Rod again. Oh? Isn't that Henry? Ah... He must be one of Neil's best friends too... Neil... He seems to like every animals..._

_'4. You can't help but to always think about him'_

Felicity blushes wildly. She stands up and get ready to get back to the inn... Until

"Hey!" Someone greeted while patting her shoulder from behind

"Hyaaa!" Felicity screamed

"It's me! It's me!" Felicity looks at the blonde-haired girl

"Racheeeeel... You scared me!" Felicity said

"Really? Sorry! You seem down, well... Henry told me that Neil told him that you seem down lately" Rachel said "It's really rare to see Neil to be really worried about someone" Rachel teased

"He's not! I-It's ju-just" Felicity stammered. Rachel stares at Felicity

"Fel, at any chance, do you like Neil?" Rachel asked bluntly as Felicity blushes

"H-H-H-HUH?!" Felicity yelled

"Ah... I'm wrong? Sorry, then. Ah... I better take my animals back to the barn, see ya!" Rachel said as she leaves. Felicity too, she runs toward the inn

BUMP!

"Ah! Sorry! I'm in a hur-" Felicity looks at the person she bumped, it's Neil!

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry too. Ah... You're feeling alright?" Neil asked. _Why does he talk much?! Why does he seems warm?! Where's the old Neil I know?!_ Felicity thought

"Aaaa! Don't move closer! See you!" Felicity said. Neil looks at her running toward the inn

_'5. You feels embarrassed for nothing when you're close to him which makes you always want him to not get close to you'_

"What's up with her?" Neil said as he walks to the town exit.

Felicity runs to her room and slams the door hard. She slides down after leaned on the door

_'If you got the score of 80% - 100% it means that...'_

"You like him..." Felicity said with a blush, remembering the magazine "I-I like Neil..." Felicity said with a low voice

.

.

.

Neil walks through the river like an almost dead person, so empty. The leaves falling on him... Eh? Did I mention this is fall? My bad._. Yeah, it's fall here... End of fall actually

"Hey" Suddenly, Neil feels someone pokes him from behind. He turns his back, seeing Henry is behind him

"Hey, Hen..." Neil said

"Why do you seem so down? Ah! This must be connected to Felicity" Henry guessed. Neil blushes at Henry's word "Ah, I'm right? What happened? You worried THAT much? Where's the I-don't-care-about-anything Neil I know?" Henry said

"Argh, I don't know anything anymore. Because I spurted out nonsense we become awkward like this!" Neil said. Henry stares at Neil

"What did you say?" Henry asked. Neil blushes

"I-I s-said that she's b-beautiful" Neil stammered

"Ah. You shouldn't have said that" Henry said

"I know! The words coming out by itself!" Neil said

"Hey, do you aware that you like her?" Henry asked. Neil blushes even more

"L-L-Like?!" Neil stammered

"How old are you, really?! You should at least find a girlfriend to marry!" Henry said

"Aaaaargh! Like I said, I don't know anything anymore!" Neil shouted as Henry sighs

"Fine, fine. You'll realize it sooner or later, trust me" Henry mumbled

"Huh? Did you say something?" Neil asked

"No no... I better hurry up and sleep. I'm beat. See you, Neil" Henry said as he leaves. _What's up with that? _Neil thought

.

.

.

Because Felicity realized that she loves Neil, everything is super awkward between Felicity and Neil, every time she meets him, she will run away, they never ever talk again. Neil 'somehow' becomes so desperate. And tomorrow is his birthday, he doesn't expect anything anymore, as he turns back to the I-don't-care-about-anything Neil again.

As usual, the boring ol' day at the town square. Neil eyes catches a certain blonde-haired girl walking to her. _Ah... This is Winter 8th, right?_ Neil thought

"Hey, Neil!" Rachel greeted

"Hey, Rach. Ah, today is your birthday, right? Happy birthday... This isn't much from me, but, accept it" Neil said as he gives some variation of animal treats

"Ahh! Thank you for these! I don't have to buy it anymore! You're the best, Neil! I'll give you something good tomorrow!" Rachel said

"Rachel! Rachel! Come here for a bit! I wanna give you something!" Rod said

"Coming! See ya, Neil!" Rachel said as she leaves. Neil sighs. _Another boring birthday tomorrow... Why don't it'll be a blizzard tomorrow?!_ Neil thought angrily

And it did

Neil stares at the blizzard, no one would ever come to his house at this weather, except...

BRAK!

"Happy birthday, Neil!" Rachel, Henry and Rod said together. Neil slaps his forehead. Yeah, except for them... Any weather won't stop them

"Thanks. But really? At this weather?" Neil said

"As best friends of yours, this is the least we could do!" Rod said

"Geez, but... Again, thanks, guys" Neil said with a soft smile

"T-That smile again!" Everyone shouted

"Rod! Camera!" Rachel shouted

"Urgh... You guys... Don't be annoying!" Neil said. After that, there's a small silence and everyone bursts into laughter. Everyone puts their stuff somewhere inside the room. The boys are preparing the cake, because Rachel doesn't feel like it, even though she could do a lot better than the boys. Rachel catches that Neil is looking at the window. She approaches him

"Expecting someone else?" Rachel asked as Neil jolts "Felicity, isn't it?" Rachel asked again as Neil sighs

"I don't care anymore..." Neil said

"Oh. You aware of it?" Rachel asked

"Huh?" Neil asked back

"You aware that you like her, right?" Rachel asked as Neil blushes

"I don-"

"Hey, birthday boy! Rachel! The preparation are done!" Rod shouted

"Coming!" Rachel said as she runs to the dining table. _"You aware that you like her, right?" _That words stuck inside Neil's head all day long...

They eat and talk and laugh, and long after that, it's time for them to go home. They take their stuff. Rachel looks at her watch

"Thanks for today, Neil! See you" Rachel shouted as she runs off first

"Why does she seem in a hurry?" Neil asked to Henry

"Don't know. She usually read manga at home on free times like this" Henry said "Better get going too. You better thank me for the present!" Henry said as he leaves too

"I need to get going too, Neil..." Rod said. He looks at Neil for a while "Still expecting her?" Rod asked

"Like I said, I don't care anymore" Neil said

"Fine by me. Ah! Please note this, I have 2 birthday presents! You have to search what my second present is, see you" Rod said as he leaves. Neil closes the door. He closes the curtain, doesn't expect anything anymore. But why does he feel so empty without her presence lately? It's still a mystery for him, indeed.

He looks at the birthday presents which he puts next to his guitar. This boy is fond of music, and his best friends know that.

_Knock... Knock..._ Someone's knocking the door. The door is open anyway. If they left their things, they would just come in. The door opens. Appear an orange-haired girl at the door which makes Neil stuns

"Felicity?" Neil asked. He looks at her, she brings a lot of things and wear a lot of warm clothes

"Sorry I come here out of the blue. I heard from Rod that today is your birthday... So... Happy birthday!" Felicity said with a smile, Neil feels his heart thumps. _Ah... Is this how much I miss her smile? _Neil thought. She puts her things on the dining table "Maybe this won't be much. But I'll cook a Shrimp Chili for you, is it alright?" Felicity said

"Huh? You'll cook it for me?" Neil asked as Felicity blushes

"Y-Yes! B-But if you don't want it, it's fine!" Felicity said

"There's no way I could say no after all the trouble you've done to get here. A-Actually, I can't cook S-Shrimp Chili, even though I love it" Neil said with a slight blush

"Then, I'll cook it for you!" Felicity said as she takes out the ingredients she brought

"But who told you that I love Shrimp Chili?" Neil asked to Felicity who is cooking

"Rod" Felicity said. _So that what he meant by second present. Geez_ Neil thought. They don't talk anymore. Until Felicity puts the finished dish at the table

"Enjoy! Sorry! I can't cook that well, so I don't guarantee it tastes good" Felicity said. Neil notices Felicity's fingers are full of bandages

"Did you hurt somewhere? Why do your fingers full of bandages? Don't tell me you..." Neil said

"It's alright! Eat it! Eat it!" Felicity said as she sits across him. _She practices everyday to make this day dish perfect_ Neil thought. He takes a sip of the food

"It's amazingly good!" Neil said

"Really?!" Felicity asked

"Yeah. Thanks, Fel. This is the best birthday present yet" Neil said with a smile which makes her blushes wildly. Felicity avoids his eyes as her eyes wandering around the house, and her eyes catches the guitar next to the bed

"You like music?" Felicity asked

"Yeah. You?" Neil asked back

"Yeah. But I'm not that good neither at playing instrument nor sing" Neil stands up from his chair as he walks to the bed. Felicity notices that Neil already finished with his food, so she follows him to the bed

"What song do you like?" Neil asked after he picked his guitar

"E-Eh?" Felicity asked back "U-Um... I kinda like The Wanted song which titled '_Glad You Came_'" Felicity confessed

"Ah... I know the chord. I'll play the guitar and you sing. What about it?" Neil asked as Felicity blushes

"N-No way!" Felicity yelled but Neil already starts with the intro. Felicity takes a deep breath

_"The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came"_

Neil sings along with Felicity. It becomes a duet

_"The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_  
_So glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came"_

Neil stops playing after finishing the song. He looks at Felicity who is sitting next to him. Without Neil noticing, Felicity blushes wildly. She never sings in front of someone up until now!

"I-Is it t-that bad?" Felicity asked, still blushing. Neil smiles at her. He pats her head

"You're great" Neil said "And like the song. I'm glad you came..." Neil said with a gentle smile which makes her cries as he shocks "H-Hey! W-Why are you crying?!" Neil asked with a panic tone

"I-I miss y-you" Felicty said while crying. Neil blushes as he hugs her tightly

"Me too..." Neil said softly which makes her cry even more

.

.

.

Felicity bows in front of the door as she runs away. Neil sighs... _Why did I do that? Don't tell me that... I like her?!_ Neil thought with a wild blush

_When the heart reaches blue,what will the two of them do? Proceed or not?_

* * *

**There it is! :D**

**If you're asking me why do I pick the song 'Glad You Came' instead of other slow and romantic songs? That's because, first, I saw a video about Harvest Moon : A New Beginning with a lot of Neil and Rachel pictures in it and it used this song! When I first heard it, I feel _thump, _this might just work! Second, I read that Neil likes Rock songs, so there's no way I could pick love songs.**

**Ahh... Feels so in heaven when I imagine both of them doing the scenes I wrote.. *At cloud nine***

**So, I pray that anything won't be like the 3rd chapter. From now on, I'll check the review everyday. I'll update when the review catches 20? Yeah. That would be good. Because it'll take long, I better get some rest. **

**Thank you for reading this! love you guys! :***

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	5. The Starry Night Festival

**Whew! Another long chapter! :D **

**I hope you enjoy it. It took me so much time for me to arrange this up and I can't comment about it at all. So, you decide!  
**

**And waiting for 20 reviews is really worth. I get a lot of rest. And now I'm all freshen up! XD**

**Please enjoy the 5th chapter of Their New Beginning~!**

* * *

The snows are falling hard. What would you expect? This is the middle of winter. To be exact, this is winter 22nd. Everything might seem normal for most of everyone. But not for Neil and Felicity, 'Somehow', they've been avoiding each other ever since Neil's birthday. Every time Henry, Rachel, Rod, Tina, and everyone else, okay, only them, every time everyone asks both sides, they never bother to answer, well… For Neil. For Felicity, she just smiles and says 'It's nothing'

Today, as I stated, winter 22nd, Rachel walks to the town square with her footsteps can be heard clearly. Rachel walks to Neil. She folds both of her hands and looks at him irritatingly

"NE-IL." Rachel said

"What?" Neil asked coldly

"Don't you dare 'what' me! It's about time you tell me what happened between both of you!" Rachel shouted

"Nothing happened." Neil said while looking away. Rachel clenches her teeth

"Did you say something strange to her?" Rachel asked as she calms down a bit

"I didn't." Neil replied

"Did you do something to her?" Rachel asked again as Neil jolts

"I-I didn't!" Neil shouted. Appears some red shades on his cheeks as Rachel smirks

"I see… What did you do? You touched her?" Rachel asked, but no responds "Kissed?" Rachel asked again, but still no responds "Hugged?" Rachel guessed and it hits the bull's eye. Neil jolts at it and Rachel notices "You hugged her?!" Rachel yelled "Are you stupid?!" Rachel blurted in anger

"Hey! I don't want to be called stupid by someone like YOU!" Neil yelled too

"I don't care! It's stupid to suddenly hug a girl!" Rachel yelled while blushing "It's rude!" _Hugged by a person she likes and HE doesn't know. Rude! _Rachel thought

"I don't know! My body moved by its own!" Neil yelled as he blushes too. Rachel sighs heavily. She glances at the big clock near the town square

"Haaaaa… I have to go foraging today. Listen, Neil! You have to apologize or something! You don't want to keep fighting with the one you love, right?" Rachel asked as Neil blushes

"How did you-!"

"Who wouldn't notice? It's ob-vi-ous! Bye!" Rachel said as she runs away. Neil hisses. _Damnit… Everyone notices. I bet she does too… _Neil thought.

Another day passed. At the end of the day, Neil walks in his home sweet home. He takes off his jacket and runs to the drawer, then, he takes his long-sleeves t-shirt, a long pants and a sweater, today is really cold, indeed. He changes his clothes, and walks to the kitchen. Something catches his eyes, 25th of winter. Starry Night Festival is marked on the calendar. _Starry night festival… Eh? I wonder if… _Neil shakes his head roughly. _She must've an appointment already! Like with Rod or Allen… _Neil thought. _But if she doesn't, I wonder if I could ask her out_

The next day…

Neil, Rod, Henry, and Allen are hanging out at Neil's house somehow. _It's true that the weather reporter said that the snow will fall hardly today, but why at my house?! _Neil thought

"Hey, do you guys notice that Felicity has been strange lately?" Allen suddenly said as Neil jolts

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rod asked

"Umm… I don't know… I mean, she used to be so straight-forward, but now…"

"Ah, yes. I'm following you." Henry said "But, talking about someone who changes…" Henry glances at Neil

"Wh-What?" Neil asked while sweating a lot

"You've changed." Henry said

"I did not!" Neil denied

"Actually, yes you did." Rod said "You're not as cold as you used to be." Rod explained

"Now that you mentioned it…" Allen said while staring at Neil

"Shut it!" Neil yelled "A-Anyways, did you guys ask someone for the s-starry night festival?" Neil asked shyly. He usually doesn't care whatsoever

"Well… I'm going with Rachel." Henry said

"I'm going with Tina." Rod said. Yes, sorry for the author's RodTina-ness

"I actually don't know. Maybe I'll ask Felicity. She's my type." Allen said with his playboy aura flying around as Neil jolts "What about you?" Allen asked

"I-It's not that I care!" Neil yelled

"Is he_ tsundere_ or something?" Rod asked

"Shut up!" Neil yelled "Out! Out! The snows have stopped!" Neil ordered. Rod, Henry and Allen sigh

"Then, we'll take our leave." Allen said as everyone walks out. Neil leans his back on the door as he slides down, then, he face palms. _What should I do? _Neil thought

.

.

.

"…y…Licity… Felicity!" someone yelled

"Y-Yess!" Felicity answered. She looks at the brown-haired girl standing in front of her

"Felicity, what happened? You've looked down lately." Tina asked worriedly

"It's nothing. Just lack of sleep." Felicity said. Tina looks at Felicity worriedly

"Well… If you say so." Tina said as she sits on one of the chairs "I'll take the Orange Sherbet, please." Tina said to Felicity. Well, yes. The author made this up, but who cares? It doesn't ruin anything. So, anyways… Suddenly, the door opens

"Hey, Felicity! And Tina, too!" a pink-haired magician appears at the door

"Hey, Michelle! Come and sit by me!" Tina said as Michelle walks to her and sit next to Tina "Where did you go?" Tina asked

"I was walking around the town. The snows aren't falling that hard. It's a great opportunity." Michelle said "Hey, Felicity. Can I have a slice of chiffon cake?" Michelle requested

"Sure. I'll be right back." Felicity said as she walks away.

Not long after that, Felicity walks to Michelle and Tina with their orders. Felicity puts the orders on the table one by one as she sits across Tina and takes a cup of hot chocolate that she prepared for herself to drink at break time.

Suddenly, the door of the restaurant opens

"Hey, Felicityyy~!" a blonde-haired girl appears at the door. Rachel walks to Felicity while blowing both of her frozen hands "Did Clement leave a recipe book to you?" Rachel asked. Felicity stands up and walks to the counter

"Ah. Yes, he did," Felicity said "There you go." Felicity said as she gives the book to Rachel

"Thanks!" Rachel said with a big smile

"You're welcome," Felicity said "You should stay here for a while. I'll treat you a hot chocolate!" Felicity said

"Thanks, Fel! You're the best!" Rachel said as Felicity smiles at her and gives Rachel a cup of hot chocolate to her. Rachel sits next to Felicity. Felicity keeps looking at her lap without saying anything. She trembles weirdly

"A-Actually… I have something to c-confess." Felicity said while stammering with a slight blush. _It's time! She'll tell us what happened at Neil's house! _Tina, Michelle and Rachel thought "I-I… I like N-Neil!" Felicity said with a wild blush as everyone looks at her uninterestedly

"We know that." Tina said with poker face

"A-And," Felicity started to talk again "I came to Neil's birthday p-party." Felicity confessed as Rachel trembles with anger

"We know that!" Rachel shouted "What we want to know is, why are you act so awkward these weeks?!" Rachel shouted, saying what she always wanted to say. Hearing Rachel, Felicity blushes

"N-Nothing happened. I avoid him, because I'm embarrassed." Felicity confessed

"Okay, I'm going to be blunt here," Rachel said "Neil hugged you, no?" Rachel said as Felicity jolts and nods with a really red face

"EEEH?!" Tina and Michelle shouted together

"That's great, Fel! So, what now? Are you going to go with him at the Starry Night Festival? It'll be a big scoop!" Tina said excitedly

"I-I don't know. He doesn't seem to be i-interested." Felicity said. Rachel pats Felicity's shoulder

"Invite him." Rachel said

"Yeah! You can do it!" Michelle said "Should I tell you a trick?" Michelle suggested. Felicity smiles at her friends

"Thanks, guys!" Felicity said as her friends smile at her "Oh, yeah! I want to ask you this," Felicity said as she puts her hand on her pocket and takes out a small box "I want to ask you guys," Felicity said as she opens the box with the commitment ring in it "What's the use of this ring?" Felicity asked. Suddenly, silence covers them

"Do you seriously not know?" Tina asked as Felicity nods

"SERIOUSLY?!" Michelle and Rachel shouted

"You know, Felicity. A commitment ring is used to ask someone to go out with you. Did you buy it?" Tina asked

"No, Hana gave me." Felicity said

"She GAVE you such an expensive thing? Wow." Rachel said

"I know, right?" Felicity said as everyone giggles

"You know, the best place to give commitment ring is at the Goddess Pond!" Michelle said "People said that it'll bring good luck."Michelle said

"I see…" Felicity said while looking at the expensive ring

"Are you planning to give it to Neil?" Rachel asked

"I-I don't know…" Felicity said. _Should I? _Felicity thought

.

.

.

Another day passed, before anyone knows it, it's already 24th of winter. Rod leans his face on the counter and he sighs heavily so the person next to him would hear. But it's no use, he doesn't listen at all. Rod becomes irritated

"Invite her already!" Rod shouted as Neil finally turns to Rod

"What the heck are you talking about?" Neil asked

"Do you know what festival will be held tomorrow?" Rod asked

"Starry Night Festival," Neil said "So what, anyway?" Neil continued with cold tone as always

"Ahem. At Starry Night Festival, people usually ask the person they LIKE to go out with them together at that beautiful night." Rod said, noticing the red shades on Neil's cheeks finally appear

"W-Who said that I l-like her?!" Neil shouted

"Lucky guess?" Rod teased "What if she accepts Allen?" Rod asked with serious tone

"I don't know. I don't care." Neil said

"Gosh, are you a middle school girl?" Rod said "I'll be closing early. See ya." Rod said as he leaves with his things. _Should I really ask her? _Neil thought

"I'll call it a day." Neil said as he prepares for closing his shop early. It's still 12, actually.

Neil walks at the river area, walking in circles, nowhere to go. Plus, his head is full. _I bet she already accepted Allen _Neil thought. He looks at his face which is reflected on the water. _Anyone would laugh if they know this is my first love. How stupid _Neil thought again. He turns away and walks to the village. Until his eyes catches a red-haired boy walking to the river area

"Allen?" Neil asked

"Hey, Neil. Hmph, today is my unluckiest day." Allen said "Felicity rejected me." Allen explained

"She did?" Neil thought with his feelings are mixed up

"Yeah," Allen said "I mean, what to hate about me?" Allen said arrogantly. _Your arrogance, stupid _Neil thought. Neil walks around Allen and leaves without a word. Suddenly, he feels someone pushing him from the back. He turns, seeing a blonde-haired girl is behind her

"Felicity is at her room." Rachel said, she pushes harder to him "Go!" Rachel yelled as Neil immediately run to the inn. He runs and runs… Until, he stops right in front of Felicity's room

_Knock… knock… _Neil knocks the door. _Damn... I really come _Neil thought

"Come in!" a voice coming from inside. Slowly, Neil opens the door, seeing Felicity using a t-shirt with an unbuttoned cardigan and tight legging. Both of them blush hardly

"W-Why?!" Neil yelled

"I-I thought you're T-Tina!" Felicity yelled back "A-Anyway, w-what are you doing here?" Felicity asked as Neil blushes a little bit harder

"Y-You know. T-Tomorrow is the S-Starry Night Festival," Neil said "S-So, I thought I should i-invite you." Neil continued "B-But if you don't want to-,"

"Wait. You're inviting ME to the Starry Night Festival?" Felicity said doubtfully

"Y-Yes." Neil said as Felicity's face becomes as red as tomato

"I-I would love to." Felicity said as Neil jolts

"R-Really?" Neil asked as Felicity nods "T-Then, I'll pick you up at 8." Neil said as he leaves. Felicity jumps to her bed with her face is covered by a pillow, while Neil sits right in front if the door while leaning on the wall across Felicity's door. _ALRIGHT!_ Both of them thought

.

.

.

Neil puts his jacket and scarf on. He takes his gloves and put them on. He puts on his boots and walks out with the night sky already painted with few stars. With the snows falling slowly on him, he walks to the inn.

He stops right in front of Hana's shop on his way. He opens the door of Hana's store, seeing Hana is standing behind the counter

"Sorry to interrupt, Hana." Neil said

"Don't worry. I was expecting you, too. You want this, right?" Hana said while giving something to Neil

"Yes. Thank you very much, Hana." Neil said as Hana smiles at Neil

"You're very welcome. I hope you all the good luck." Hana said as Neil smiles and leaves. He takes a deep breath and puts it in his jacket's pocket and continues to walk to the inn.

_Knock… knock… _Neil knocks the door slowly while burying half of his face behind his scarf. What else can he do? His face is really red

"C-Coming!" Felicity shouted from inside. Neil stands in front of her door. Usually, he gets really pissed waiting for someone like this, but he doesn't feel anything like that at all right now. Is it the power of love? Well… Anyway, the knob turns as Neil's heart suddenly beating so fast, even though he doesn't expect anything from her. Felicity walks out of her room, using a knee-long white coat and a black tight long-sleeves dress with white legging, brown boots, pink scarf and white gloves. She lets her hair untied just like that and using a hair pin on one side of her hair. Neil stuns at the view, he doesn't expect anything, and THIS is the result. Felicity notices that Neil has been frozen ever since she came out "D-Do I look w-weird?" Felicity asked

"N-No," Neil said while burying his face behind his scarf again "Y-You look b-beautiful." Neil said as Felicity blushes wildly "A-Anyway! We should really get going." Neil said as he walks first with Felicity following behind him.

Not long after that, they arrive at the mountain top. The stars falls one by one just like meteor shower. Neil and Felicity are amazed by the view

"The stars look really beautiful, huh?" Neil said

"Yes, they are." Felicity said. Neil glances at Felicity with red face

"T-Thank you for a-accompanying me." Neil said as Felicity jolts and blushes too

"Y-Yes. T-Thank you too." Felicity said. Suddenly, silence covers them. Both of them don't know what to do

"Actually/Umm…" They said together

"You go first." Neil said

"N-No, you go first." Felicity said

"I-I just want to ask you this," Neil said "Do you have someone you l-like?" Neil asked

"Huh?" Felicity said, but Neil doesn't repeat the embarrassing words he just said. "Well… I," Felicity suddenly become silent. She doesn't know if this is a bad thing to tell him, but, "I… I do." Felicity confessed. Neil jolts and walks to the lower side of the Goddess's Pond, yes, exactly in front of the pond. Felicity follows him

"Do I know this guy?" Neil asked. Felicity nods. He knows that guy VERY WELL

"W-What about you? Do you have someone you like?" Felicity asked. Neil looks directly at Felicity's eyes

"I do," Neil said "And it's you." Neil said while pulling one of his hands which was in his pocket and takes a box. He opens the box which the inside is a commitment ring "I, wanted to give you this. But I guess it is useless now." Neil said

"I like you, Neil!" Felicity shouted as Neil looks at the girl in front of him, shocked. Her face is as red as apple that Henry grown in his farm. Felicity turns and ready to runs away, until she loses her balance and almost falls. A hand pulls her hand which make both of them fall. Felicity opens her eyes, seeing Neil is on top of her. Neil tries to stand up. He sees that both of their faces are really close. Neil puts both of his hands on each side of Felicity's head. Felicity blushes wildly at the view

"This isn't the first time we're so close like this." Neil said with a soft smile "You're still a klutz." Neil said

"And you hate that?" Felicity asked

"No, that's what I love about you." Neil said as Felicity blushes "Felicity?" Neil asked

"Y-Yeah?"

"Thank you…" Neil said with a smile. Felicity smiles at the boy on top of her

"Me too…" Felicity said. Neil sits as he pulls Felicity to sit in front of him. He puts the commitment ring on Felicity's ring finger as Felicity takes her ring on her pocket and puts it on Neil's ring finger "Just like a wedding, huh?" Felicity said. Neil smiles as he leans a kiss on Felicity's lips.

_My wish to the falling star is only one, to be together with you forever._ _  
_

* * *

**THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER!  
**

**No, it's not that I run out of ideas. But I see that little by little, the reader decreases. IT TOOK SO MUCH TIME to wait for just this 5 LATEST REVIEW. So I thought that maybe I should just put the end of this. **

**And also, as you can see, I take the plot from some heart event, but I'm playing as a girl and no one uploads Felicity's green and yellow event yet! I want to be consistent, I love consistency. So, let's just wait until someone in youtube upload Felicity's green and yellow event.  
**

**While waiting, the review target is, 25, got it? Alright! Please encourage me to continue this if you want to.  
**

**Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
